littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Leigh-Anne Pinnock
Leigh-Anne Pinnock (b. October 4, 1991) is an English singer-songwriter & fashion blogger. She is a member of British four-piece girl group Little Mix with Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson and Jade Thirlwall. Early Life Pinnock is of Barbadian and Jamaican ancestry. Before joining Little Mix, she worked as a waitress in Pizza Hut. Her first audition was "Only Girl (in the World)" by Rihanna. In February 2015, Pinnock launched a Tumblr fashion blog, titled Leigh Loves. Artistry and Influences Leigh Anne Pinnock cites Mariah Carey as her biggest influence. Personal Life Family John Pinnock and Deborah Thornhill are Leigh-Anne's parents. Her parents got divorced in 2009. She has two sisters, Sarah and Sian-Louise. Leigh-Anne and her sister Sarah attended stage school, and at the age of 11. Sarah, remembers Leigh-Anne "always used to sing in the bathroom as she got ready for school". Gallery Happy b day debbie by littlemixfans-d5k9n7k.jpg vlcsnap-2014-02-18-11h15m11s40.png bpykxp.jpg Love life *She's currently in a relationship with the footballer : Andre Gray. *She briefly had a romantic encounter with Jamar Harding, bassist for the band Cover Drive, during 2012. *She previously dated Jordan Kiffin. He is a football player for the football club Ashford Town, Middlesex. They met each other at the celebration party for Wings during 2012. They broke up in July 2016. * Pets Leigh-Anne has a total of three pets. Harvey= Leigh-Anne bought herself a pug dog named Harvey to celebrate the success of Little Mix's #1 single. Leigh-Anne is keen for her pet Harvey to move in with the girls while the other members of Little Mix are less than interested at the prospect. She explained to New! magazine: "I want to bring my pug Harvey to move in with us, but Jade and Jesy don’t really like animals." Jade added: "I love a good dog but we’re going to be very busy and it’s going to be hard looking after a dog." Gallery harvey_1.png Us6z4PSXiHE.jpg THh28f-TpIM.jpg tumblr_ml9cdbq0BF1rbrxfjo1_500.jpg leighanne-dog.jpg tumblr_m3vrznnwH81r89gdlo1_500.jpg New-Twitter-pic-leigh-anne-pinnock-27828290-480-640.jpg Leigh_anne_pinnock_by_littlemixfans-d5ipvm4.jpg |-| Maurice= Leigh-Anne shared a picture on Twitter of the new present she received from her former boyfriend Jordan Kiffin which was a puppy named Maurice. Gallery article-0-16869EFA000005DC-27_634x591.jpg article-0-16869F17000005DC-934_634x633.jpg tumblr_mg2l1wrEFQ1r7an6ho1_500_large.jpg Tattoos Leigh-Anne has a tattoo on her neck called 'Believe'. It is believed that Leigh-Anne got this tattoo after the release of Justin Bieber's second album called 'Believe'. She unveiled a new butterfly tattoo on March 13, 2013. She got the tattoo as a tribute to the band's biggest hit Wings and their devoted fans. leigh-anne-little-mix-tattoo.jpg Trivia Quotes= |-| Facts= *Her zodiac sign is Libra (sign of the scales), the 7th sign of the Zodiac. *Her favorite shop is TopShop. *Leigh-Anne's Vocal Type is "Lyric Mezzo-soprano" *Her favorite genre of music is R&B. *She passed her driving test the second time. *Her Chinese astrology sign is 1991 goat, like Jesy. *Leigh-Anne and Jesy were both born on a Friday. *Her style inspirations are Rihanna, Lisa Turtle, and Fresh Prince. *She started singing when she was nine. *Her favorite movies are Titanic and White Chicks, Jason's Lyric and scary movies. *Her favorite color is green. *Leigh-Anne loves any film that stars Jim Carrey. *When she was younger she had low confidence and was bullied. *Leigh-Anne goes to Jamaica regularly to her grandfather. *She has a pet pug that she loves more than anything, named Harvey. *She's the second oldest in the group. *She loves to rap. *Leigh-Anne hates heights. *She prefers McDonalds to KFC. *Her first celebrity crush was Lil Romeo. *Her dream as child was to be a singer. *When she was little she used to put on performances with her elder sisters using a karaoke machine. *Her favorite perfume is 'Flowerbomb' by Viktor and Rolf. *She used to steal pizza dough from Pizza Hut (where she used to work) and cook them at home. *When she was 5, she wanted to be a part of the Spice Girls. *Her favorite artist is Justin Bieber, Rihanna, Aaliyah, and old school RnB. *Her audition song for X Factor was Only Girl (in the World) by Rihanna. *Her parents divorced in the year 2009. *Her nicknames are 'Betsy' and 'Special Princess' 'Fresh Princess' and Fiery Mix. *She wants to buy her beloved pug Harvey a designer coat from Harrod’s. *Leigh-Anne's best friend is Hannah who she went all through school with. *Leigh-Anne's favorite song by TLC is "I Miss You So Much" *Leigh's favorite song off of Salute is These Four Walls. *On 'The X Factor', Leigh-Anne said she'd give up her Justin Bieber poster to be in the finals. *Her favorite food is nachos. *She had her first kiss when she was 15. * Leigh-Anne's style is inspired by the 90's and Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. * If Leigh-Anne could be any princess from Disney's movies she would be Pocahontas. * She is the cleanest of the group. Gallery Category:People Category:Singers Category:Rappers Category:Dancers Category:Writers Category:Members Category:Little Mix Category:Leigh-Anne Pinnock Category:The X Factor